


A Wedding That's Not Worth The Commitment

by glasscityofheavenlyfire36



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, kinda really au, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasscityofheavenlyfire36/pseuds/glasscityofheavenlyfire36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Details.</p><p>What in the name of the Angel was the importance of details?</p><p>And why  was Izzy so damn intent on making them all perfect for a wedding that wasn't even hers in the first place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wedding That's Not Worth The Commitment

_Details._

What in the name of the Angel was the importance of _details?_

And _why_ was Izzy _so damn intent_ on making them all _per_ _fect_ for a wedding that  _wasn't even hers_ in the first place?

"Um,Izzy? I think you're focusing a little too much on the flowers and not enough on getting me into this dress..." Clary felt like she was stuck in a rope of silk and lace as she attempted to get her dress on. _'Where's my mom?'_ she wondered,looking around as Izzy decided that the decorations were perfect and marched her way over.

Izzy sighed and fixed Clary's dress for her. _This_ girl was going to be her sister-in-law... _great._ Not that she didn't like Clary,it was just that...she was a little annoying. But now all they had to worry about was her hair,which was a good thing. "Jocelyn! Hair time!" she called.

Clary was surprised when her mother popped out of nowhere with a bunch of hairclips. "Come on you two. Into the dressing room," Jocelyn ushered them into a room and sat her daughter down in a chair. "So,Clary,what do you want?"

 _'To get out of here...'_ Clary thought. "Um,just something simple. Like a ponytail..." she shrugged,sighing at the groans of Izzy and Jocelyn. "Make it look nice then!" the bride snapped.

"Will do!" her mother went to work on her hair,with Izzy helping. Soon,it was done and Clary was ushered out into the foyer,where Luke was waiting. "Everyone's here,then?" Jocelyn asked,receiving a nod from the werewolf. She and Izzy went and sat down as the music kicked up and Luke began to walk Clary down the aisle,to where Jace was standing at the alter.

Before Clary got there,Alec (who was-of course-Jace's best man) tapped the blonde on the shoulder. "Jace," he hissed "Jace,are you okay?"

"Depends what you mean by  _okay..._ "Jace muttered,then ignoring Alec's further attempts at conversation. He was pretty okay as Clary got there and the person (was it a priest? He couldn't be sure) began talking but he got nervous when the vows came around.

Out in the crowd,Izzy had her head in her hands. "He's gonna choke...by the Angel,please don't choke..." she whispered. Izzy looked up as her brother stuttered through his vows and as Clary said hers with a bit of a stammer. She was _very_ relieved...until it got to the 'I do' part.

The person conducting the ceremony turned to Clary first. "Do you,Clarissa Morgenstern,take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked.

Clary grinned and nodded. "I do." she answered.

"And do you,Jace Herondale,take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

This is where Jace began to choke. "I-I-I..." he began,looking like a deer caught in headlights. Behind him,Alec was mouthing the word 'no' over and over,as he realized what was happening.. "I-I...can't do this. I'm sorry Clary." he managed to get out before turning and practically running out the doors,leaving everyone rather dumbstruck.

"We'll go after him," Alec and Izzy chimed,both aware that Jace wasn't coming back,no matter _what_ they did. They chased after the runaway groom,leaving Clary behind with tears in her eyes.

The wedding just wasn't worth the commitment,it seemed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Not much to say other than I'm not a Clace shipper so that's why this ended the way it did. Please direct all outraged comments to the review section (or whatever the equivalent is here)


End file.
